


「盾冬」鹿的报恩

by nejiang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang





	「盾冬」鹿的报恩

夏季是森林狩猎的好时节。

小鹿躲在一棵大树后舔着前肢的擦伤，如果刚刚不是听到扔石子的声音，那支箭就不会是擦过他的前肢而是射进腹中了吧。他平时都呆在几乎不见阳光的森林深处，很少跑到接近人类居所的外围森林，吓坏了，不知道猎人会不会继续追踪他。

躲了一会儿不见猎人的身影，倒是听到一个少年的声音。小鹿藏在树后悄悄探出头。

“我昨天、前天都看到你猎到了成年的雄鹿，刚刚那只鹿那么小，你就放了它当做回馈森林的恩赐吧。”

肩上背着木柴的少年挡在猎人面前，离他藏身的大树非常近，小鹿又缩回到树后，心里害怕得砰砰跳。

“你这个孩子口气还挺大，冬天大雪把森林都封住了，我在夏天多打点猎有错吗？”

“那好吧，如果你实在不愿空手而归，就把我的木柴拿走吧。”

“消遣我呢？幼鹿的茸角是你一担柴能比的吗？”

“不然呢？你看都过了好一会儿了，那只小鹿说不定已经跑远了，里面的森林可是非常危险的哦，你不会不知道吧？”

猎人不说话了，望向面前幽深的森林。感应到他的目光，小鹿把自己缩成小小一团，一动不敢动。

深处暗无天日的黑森林的传说猎人当然听说过，拜这个拦路少年所赐，他不确定刚刚有没有射中那只小鹿，是否有血迹可循。少年说的不错，这几天他收获颇丰，犯不上为了一只幼鹿把自己的命搭上。

“好吧，”猎人想了想接过少年的木柴，“算它今天好运。”

 

等猎人走远后，Steve轻舒口气。木柴被拿走了，他得在天黑前再拾一捆才行，不然晚上就要挨冻了。

“哥哥。”

Steve突然听到一个稚嫩的声音，他不确定是不是在叫他。循着声音望过去，Steve差点看呆了。一个小孩子躲在树后面只露出小脑袋，像小鹿一样水汪汪的大眼睛正看着他。他从没见过这么可爱的小孩子，白白软软，糯米团子一样，见他没反应，嘟着红唇又喊了一声。

“你在叫我吗？”Steve笑着问他，小孩子漂亮得看不出性别，本来Steve从他垂在脸颊边的卷发和头上鼓出的发包猜是个女孩，但听声音似乎不是。

“我是小鹿，谢谢你救了我。”

“小鹿⋯⋯Bucky吗？我是Steve，我怎么不知道我救了你？”

小鹿默默在心里念了一遍Bucky这个名字，然后记住了，他对少年说：“Steve哥哥，我会报答你的。”

Steve听到他的话笑了，笑容像森林深处难得一见的阳光那么耀眼，“想报答我的话你就早点回家吧，小孩子一个人在森林里可是很危险的。”

“嗯。”小孩点点头，转身走到树后，消失不见了。

Steve左右望望，真的看不到小孩的身影了，心下有点奇怪，不过本来森林里就很少看到孩童，“说不定家就在森林里。”Steve自言自语，终于在天黑前收集到足够的木柴晚上取暖，走向了森林外他的家。

 

*

Bucky回到森林深处，心里还在想着救了他的哥哥Steve。按照森林里的法则，被人救了他是一定要报答对方的，可是，他并不是很清楚该怎么报答。

森林里树木遮天，白天光线都很难到达，夜晚是一片没有杂质的黑，也是在这最黑暗的时候，常年不见阳光的古树上开出朵朵会发光的花，荧光的白色和紫色，从花苞开始迅速绽放，完全盛开后从枝头飘落，一朵两朵落在Bucky坐着的树下，像绒毯一样织成一片。

在Bucky的记忆里，这样的景色看过无数次了，每次看都还是那么喜欢。不知道Steve有没有看到过。他从地上捡起一朵荧光花，向森林外走，想去给Steve看一看。越往外走头顶的枝叶渐渐稀疏，踩在一块块月光碎片上，天上的星光和手里的花一样明亮，甚至更加耀眼，Bucky惊讶的发现手里花的光芒变得暗淡，走到森林边缘时完全消失，失去光泽的半透明花朵瞬间枯萎了。

Bucky睁大眼睛看了一会儿，反应过来以后马上跑回去。这次捡了好几朵，捧在手心里，用比刚才更快的速度跑出森林，而花也比刚刚更快的枯萎了。于是他再跑回去，跑回来，跌跌撞撞，赤裸的脚底磨破了，花却从来没能坚持开到森林外面。他不明白这是怎么回事，但他知道是没有办法“给Steve看看了”。

夜幕像桌布一样一下被抽走了，晨曦从森林外的城镇上升起。跑累了的Bucky坐在树荫下，他是一只聪明的小鹿，既然森林里的东西无法带给Steve，那么外面的应该可以了吧。他收集了自己最喜欢的新鲜浆果，沾着露水的鲜嫩青草，能食用的植物块根，蘑菇，循着Steve的味道走到他家。Steve的家在森林和城镇中间，离森林更近一点，不用跑到人类的地方让Bucky舒口气，他把一大草袋东西放到了Steve家门口。

不知道Steve会不会喜欢他的礼物。有点紧张和担心，Bucky害羞的躲起来，偷偷盯着那扇紧闭的木门。

 

*

Steve开门又见到门前堆满的“礼物”，他抬眼望去，果然在一丛灌木后看到那个漂亮的叫Bucky的小孩。最近每天早上Bucky都会带给他各种各样森林里的特产，他自己就藏在不远的草丛后，看着Steve把它们搬进屋才肯离开，如果Steve不肯收的话，他的表情看起来就会非常难过。何况Bucky送来的礼物都非常美味，浆果甜美多汁，草叶和蘑菇放进铁锅里和菜汤一起煮，味道更加鲜甜，久病卧床的母亲喝过后脸色都变好了。然而一次两次的礼物，可以说是邻里间的善意，Bucky送的次数未免有点太多了。

这次Steve不急着把礼物收走，他在门口坐下，朝Bucky招招手，想问个清楚。

草丛里的小脑袋藏得更深了点，假装自己不存在。过了一会儿见没动静，偷偷看过去，Steve拿个本子不知道在画什么。Bucky好奇地一点点挪到Steve身边，看到纸上的自己正害羞地和他对视。

Steve看到小心翼翼走到他身边的Bucky吃了一惊。Bucky浑身光溜溜的，什么也没穿，头上他以为是梳起的头发，近看原来是凸出的茸角，更神奇的是，圆圆的屁股上垂下一截短短的小鹿尾。

即使是夏天天气炎热，家长也应该让小孩穿上短裤再出门吧。Steve想。他带Bucky走进他的木屋里，套上他穿不了的衬衣，果然是个男孩子，Steve在心里肯定了自己的猜测，他指头上的幼角向Bucky问道，“这个是家人给你戴上的吗？”

“不是啊，是Bucky自己的。”Bucky撅嘴摸摸头上的角，得意地对Steve说。

“自己的？那⋯⋯尾巴也是？”

“嗯！”Bucky转过身，圆圆的屁股对着Steve，衬衫下的鹿尾灵活的左右摇摆两下。

Steve看呆了。看到Steve呆楞不认识他的样子，Bucky着急地问他：“Steve哥哥不记得我了吗？我是那天被你救的小鹿啊。”

Steve眨一下眼的功夫，水汪汪大眼睛的小男孩不见了，一只水汪汪大眼睛的小鹿披着他的衬衫看着他，舔他的手心。Steve不由想到了森林里的传说，他咽了口口水说：“还能变回来吗？”

小鹿点点头，下一秒，顶着鹿角的小男孩又回来了，对着Steve甜甜的笑了，“这下想起我了吧。”

轮到Steve点头，不知道他怎么这么好运遇到天真无邪会变成人的Bucky，这件事如果让其他人类看到可是很不妙。他摸了摸Bucky的头，认真地告诉他以后一定不可以让别人知道他其实是只小鹿，这是他们之间的秘密。

Bucky也认真的点点头，Steve说什么都是对的。

晚上Bucky在Steve家住下，和Steve一起挤在小木床上。Bucky的肚皮又软又暖，热乎乎的，像有一层小绒毛，Steve伸手摸了下，却是十分光滑的触感。

 

除了偶尔回森林里外，Bucky成了Steve家的常客，陪Steve捡柴，烧饭，照顾生病的母亲，去城镇里摆摊卖画补贴家用。市集上人来人往，Bucky穿上小斗篷，戴上帽子遮挡幼角，好奇的看着往来交易的人，有许多他没见过的新鲜东西，但是也有很多他熟悉的来自森林的物产，灵芝，人参，各种珍贵药材，还有琥珀，宝石，“这些东西森林里有好多哦。”Bucky对Steve说，Steve笑笑让他不要乱动，他还没有画完。

Steve好像不太相信他的样子，Bucky撅嘴。晚上熄灯后，他没像以往躺在Steve的手臂上马上睡着，想了想他起来跑回森林里，一晚上采了一大袋放在Steve家的桌子上，被露水打湿的身体怕到床上，钻进Steve的臂弯里，安心的睡着了。

转天Steve看到桌上的东西，皱起了眉：“Bucky，这些太贵重了，我并没有为森林做什么，无法接受这些馈赠。”

“你当然有做，”Bucky也皱眉，“你救了森林里的小鹿。”

Steve笑了笑，让Bucky把东西还回去，出门去捡柴了。

才不要还。Bucky想。他已经学会了煮汤，把灵芝和人参像煮饺子一样煮了满满一锅，等Steve回来吃。宝石之类不能吃的东西就扔到了床底下，不让Steve看见就好了。

晚上Steve看看碗里的汤，又看看Bucky期待的小脸，全都喝下了。睡觉时Steve流了鼻血，Bucky吓坏了，手忙脚乱擦干净，心里暗想，给Steve喝那些汤果然是有必要的，他听说了那些都是非常名贵的补品，Steve身体不好，正需要那些，他还要再多找点才行。

 

寒来暑往，Bucky陪Steve过了一年又一年，已经长得和Steve一样高了。冬天的时候，Steve的母亲病情恶化，尽管喝了很多Bucky做的补汤，也用了一颗宝石请城镇里最好的医生看病，最终还是无法挽回。

Steve记得那年的冬天特别特别冷，但是晚上抱着Bucky，贴着他热乎乎的肚皮时，觉得一切都好起来了。他无数次庆幸自己当初面对那个凶悍的猎人救下了Bucky，他不敢想象如果没有Bucky他该怎么撑过来。

他和Bucky把母亲葬在父亲旁边，从此之后，他们只有彼此了。

Bucky感到Steve有点消沉，他不知道怎么办才好，只能看紧他。一天，他做好晚饭，Steve还没有回家，他摘下围裙出去找人。Steve已经成年了，但是身材却比不上同龄人那么高大，还总是充满正义感，让他又喜欢又担心。在城镇的小巷里看到了被一群小流氓围攻的Steve，他心跳都要停了，冲上把那些坏蛋都赶走。坏蛋们说着一些辱骂性的话，骂骂咧咧走远了。

Bucky扶起鼻青脸肿的Steve，把他架到自己肩膀上，一起回到两个人的家里。

Steve没说话，沉默的吃完晚饭，Bucky默默看着他。晚上躺在床上，Bucky翻来覆去睡不着，他没问Steve这次是为什么打架，他听到了那些坏家伙反复说的一个词，他不明白是什么意思，但他觉得Steve大概是有些介意的。

月光朦胧地照在他们的小床上。成年后他和Steve还是睡在一起，Steve母亲的床空出来也没有人睡过去，不知怎么，即使还是在同一幢房子里，他也不想和Steve分开。听呼吸声他知道Steve没睡着，又翻个身，他终于开口问道：“Steve，处男是什么？”

 

Steve差点睡着，听到Bucky的话突然清醒了。

小鹿在他怀里扭来扭去，睁着大眼睛在黑暗里看着他。不知不觉，Bucky已经从十多岁的小孩子长成了漂亮可爱的少年，几乎比他还高了。Steve摸了摸他打着卷的长发，尽管身体长高了，结实了，Bucky心里依然保持着孩童一样的纯真，在森林里长大的天真少年，对世事一无所知。

他希望Bucky能一直保持下去，他愿意这样和Bucky相守一辈子。

见Steve只是笑着不说话，Bucky扁扁嘴，Steve总是把他当小孩子，他明明就快比他高了，以后可以换他保护Steve了。

“哼，不说就算了。”Bucky气鼓鼓躺回去，枕着Steve的手臂，用屁股对着他。

“Bucky，我对现在很满足，很多事情你不需要知道。”Steve看着他气哄哄的后脑，想象出Bucky脸蛋皱起来的可爱表情，捏了下小鹿尾，声音里带着笑说。

可是我不满足。Bcuky突然有点委屈，他隐约知道他和Steve可以变得更亲密，Steve也知道，但是不告诉他。

Bucky预感似乎和他听到了好几次的那个词有关。他决定自己找出答案。

过了一会儿Steve睡着了，Bucky蹑手蹑脚从小床上爬起来，看到睡得一脸傻气的金发青年，撇撇嘴，他还不高兴呢，Steve就自己睡着了。

等我知道答案了，有你好看。Bucky这么想着穿上了连帽小斗篷（尽管成年了，Bucky依然自己无法控制鹿角和鹿尾）。

星空在头顶发亮，四下一片虫鸣声，藏在树丛里不知名的小动物看着穿斗篷的小鹿少年飞一样向人类聚集的城镇跑了过去。

 

虽然一冲动跑到了人类的城镇里，Bucky却完全不知道该怎么把答案找出来。找人问问吗？夜晚空荡的大街上一个人也没有。Bucky左右看看，心里有点害怕，想起其他小动物对他说的被人类抓住后的可怕遭遇，他或许应该让Steve和他一起来。

街道上空无一人，但是那些黑漆漆的窗口里住满了人类。

心里正打着小鼓，犹豫着该不该回去时，寂静的街道上不知从哪儿飘来了那个熟悉的词。Bucky的小鹿耳敏感的颤了颤，迅速辨清声音来源，抓着小斗篷颠颠跑了过去。拐了几个弯，果然看到有间窗口里亮着灯，Bucky轻手轻脚爬到窗台上。

“过了今晚你就再也不会被人说是处男了哦。”

“但是⋯⋯我该怎么做？”

“来，姐姐教你，嘿嘿。”

Bucky透过玻璃看到屋里的大床上躺着两个人，没有穿衣服，身体部位隔着纱帘也能看清楚，长头发的骑在了短头发的身上，正把什么东西往自己屁股里塞。Bucky似懂非懂的把手伸进自己的裤子里，摸到了前面的小肉团，就是这个东西吗？

房间里，下面的短发人类抱住了在他身上扭来扭去的人，两人的呼吸声像生病了一样，异常粗重火热，张嘴皱眉的表情好像十分痛苦，又像十分快乐。

Bucky不知道自己怎么脸红了，手里的小肉团也有变硬的迹象。他吓了一跳，又恍然明白，变硬了才好塞进去。

塞到哪里呢？

Bucky眯着眼睛仔细看了看屋里的两人连接的地方，摸了摸自己的胯间，“啊，有了。”原来是这里，Bucky戳戳自己两腿间的小洞，把Steve的肉棒放进自己的这个小洞里来就可以了啊。

里面两人的喊声越来越大，Bucky脸颊红红的，眼睛更亮了，恨不得现在马上回到Steve的身边，告诉他自己的发现。

躺在床上的Steve忽然打个喷嚏，从睡梦里醒了过来。怀里空荡荡的，被子里的温度已经有点凉了。

“Bucky？”Steve开灯，在房间里找了一遍，没有他的小鹿。衣橱里的斗篷不见了，这么晚Bucky会去哪儿呢。

片刻时间，Steve的脑海里闪过各种Bucky此时的处境，越想越担心，他的小鹿从没不告而别过，急忙套上衣服去外面找人。

一开门，熟悉的身体就撞进了他的怀里，“Bucky！你去哪儿了？吓死我了知不知道？”

“Steve！”小鹿舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊泛着不正常的潮红，水汪汪的大眼睛期待的看着他，“你快躺下，我知道怎么做了！”

“什么怎么做？”

Steve被推进房间里，Bucky三两下就把他刚穿上的衣服扒光，坐到他的胯上。

“怎么做让你不是处男！”Bucky自己也脱光了，小鹿尾在屁股后面兴奋的摇来摇去。

“你半夜跑出去就是为了这个？”Steve惊呆。Bucky的手在他身上不老实的乱摸，尽管飞快移开了视线，身体还是诚实的被小鹿少年可爱的裸体产生反应。他去抓那双到处点火的小手，尽力保持镇定，“Bucky这件事我们以后再说，很晚了，先睡觉。”

“为什么要以后？以后你也不会让我做吧，我都知道，你总把我当小孩子。”Bucky眼眶发红，声音像泡了水的海绵，抽抽搭搭的，“为什么不行呢？我喜欢你，想报答你，不想你再被人骂了⋯⋯我愿意为你做任何事呀！”

“Bucky，我也喜欢你⋯⋯”Steve听得心口发热，他的小鹿太可爱了，并非像他想的那样不通人事。

趁着Steve放松了手上的力道，Bucky握住他胯间半硬的肉棍往自己的屁股里塞。没有经过润滑的小洞又干又涩，Bucky用手掰开想要硬塞进去但是怎么都塞不进去，疼得额头冒汗，眼泪都要急出来。

“你这样会伤到自己的。”Steve坐起来抱住他，阻止他再继续伤害自己。“含进去，舔湿。”两根手指插进Bucky的嘴里，软软的小舌好奇的围上来，舔他的指腹，湿润酥麻的触感让Steve完全勃起了。

“唔⋯⋯”Steve戳的大概有点深，Bucky仰头张嘴含住了他的手指，嘴唇被溢出的口水弄的又湿又红。手里的肉棍比刚刚更粗更硬了，大眼睛惊奇的睁大了。

“上下揉揉看。”金发青年温柔的说，却有点不容置疑的口气。

小鹿乖乖照做，双手交握住手心里跳动着好像有生命在生长的东西。

Steve撤出了湿漉漉的手指，抬高Bucky的腰，戳向那个紧闭的小穴。

有点疼，Bucky撅嘴，眉头皱到一起，但是忍着没喊出来。万一他喊疼，Steve不继续就糟糕了。

“乖，忍一忍，一会儿就好了。”Steve亲亲他的脸蛋，两根手指换成一根，轻轻捅进一个指节。

怀里的身体圆润柔软，薄薄的肌肉恰到好处，看到Bucky痛得皱眉却乖巧的忍耐着，Steve虽然心疼，又不禁为接下来要把这只小鹿占为己有感到兴奋。

手指上的口水被均匀抹在了肠壁上，青年的食指划过每一道褶皱，又加进一指，轻轻抽插几下，渐渐流出湿润的肠液润滑内壁。

“好了，我要进去了。”

“嗯，你快点。”Bucky搂紧了Steve的脖颈催促他。到这一步终于到了Bucky刚刚学习的内容，他比Steve还着急的扶住那根硬挺的家伙塞到自己湿漉漉的屁股里。

不知天高地厚的小鹿，一会儿有你受的。Steve好笑的看着Bucky急切的动作，“慢一点，不然会痛。”

“啊⋯⋯”真的好痛哦，Bucky眼里冒出点泪花，委屈的往Steve怀里缩。

第一次就用坐入式，情窦初开的小鹿难免吃不消，Steve抚摸着他的后背，低声哄他。不过Steve知道的也有限，并不清楚这种情况下该怎么样才好，只好进退不得卡在软嫩的小穴里，让Bucky慢慢适应。

不一会儿，两人就出了一身汗，紧致的穴口似乎松软一点了，Steve抱住Bucky的细腰，缓缓挺胯开始上下移动。

圆润的身体在怀里一颤一颤，Bucky仰头抑制不住的呻吟出声，软绵绵的声音好像在耳畔，又好像穿过耳膜在脑海里更近的地方。

“诶？”意识到那么羞耻的声音是自己发出的，小鹿羞红了脸。

抱着正面插入了好一会儿，两人结合的地方被滴出的肠液彻底打湿，在Steve每次挺动时发出嗞嗞的水声，连毛茸茸的尾巴都湿得打绺。平常很容易气喘吁吁的Steve这会儿精神却好的不得了，迷人的蓝眼睛和看他的眼神让Bucky莫名一阵阵悸动，Steve已经根据Bucky的反应找到了他体内的敏感带，次次按住Bucky的腰直撞上去，Bucky惊喘连连，身体瘫软得直不起来，没两下前面滴水的小东西就被操射出来。

后面甜蜜的小穴收缩的更厉害，Steve被绞得狠狠杵了两下，也跟着释放了。

滚烫的精液全射在了肉洞里。被操得全身泛红的小鹿倒在Steve的肩膀上，在软下去的阴茎拔出时哼哼唧唧撅起了嘴。Steve吻上他湿红的嘴唇，太美味了忍不住舌头也伸进去翻搅。

折腾一晚上，窗外已经泛出鱼肚白。没有经验的Steve抱着Bucky昏睡了过去，没有为他做清理，迷糊的小鹿第二天发起了高烧。

 

在美梦里醒来的Steve发现怀里的身体烫的吓人，他什么也顾不上做了，在床边痴痴守了一天。陷入昏睡中的Bucky不时发出几声傻笑，和一些模糊不清的呓语，Steve仔细听了下，有点类似于“好喜欢Steve，Steve不会再被笑了，嘻嘻”这样的话。听得哭笑不得，Steve抓紧了Bucky的手，希望他的小鹿快点好起来。

 

几次之后Steve才知道清理的事，体温高热的小鹿蜷在他身边，比以前更黏人了。破处后的小鹿还是那么懵懂可爱，以为只有让Steve躺下他坐在Steve身上才是“破处”的方法。Steve告诉他不是的，他似懂非懂点点头。然后他们颠倒了下，换成Bucky躺在床上，正面一次背后一次。原来不是只有一个姿势哦，小鹿被打开了新世界大门，有许多想法想要和Steve尝试，张腿张得腿根都发麻了，Steve看起来瘦弱，还是很有力气的。

然而后来有一次，快到高潮的时候Steve突然哮喘发作，Bucky吓坏了，坚持以后只用让Steve最省力的乘骑了。

卖力的摇摆腰肢，小短尾像大风天里的树叶一样上下翻飞，终于让两人到达高潮，倒在Steve的胸膛上大口喘气。这么多年他一直给Steve服用珍奇药材和各种补品，Steve的身体怎么还是没有起色。他要更努力才行。

几天后，Bucky在森林深处看到几颗金光灿灿的半透明果实，虽然不知道是什么，他飞快拿给Steve吃了。Steve吃后也没什么异状，Bucky有点失望，晚上Steve抱着他好好的安慰温存一番。

转天醒来，Bucky揉揉眼睛，吓了一跳。

他旁边的庞然大物还是Steve吗？

如果说以前的Steve是个发育欠佳的普通南瓜，那么现在床上已经躺不下，只能坐着的男人简直就是一辆南瓜马车。

“Steve，这是怎么回事啊？”

变身金发大块头的男人无奈的笑笑，自己也很惊讶，“大概是你的果子起作用了吧。”

Steve伸手摸摸他的头，那只手大得不可思议，Bucky惊讶握住来回打量，还有Steve身上的肌肉也是，雄起勃发，摸上去又很坚硬，Bucky着迷的摸来摸去。正是早上容易冲动的时候，Steve很快就被摸得有感觉了，他吻住Bucky啧啧发出惊叹的红唇，把人拖进怀里封住后脑深吻。

Bucky对于现在的Steve来说，就像一条柔软的小毛毯，抱着、举起都毫不费力。Bucky都要喘不过气才被放开，然后他发现，Steve那个地方也大到不可思议了，他努力张开嘴，眼泪都快被噎出来了，勉强只能含住一半，他已经知道了要想被进入的容易一些，就要把Steve的肉刃舔得足够湿润，不能完全吞下，只好侧头用舌尖和舌苔舔弄，舔得太卖力了，头上的鹿角戳到了Steve坚实的腹肌，很痛的说。

小鹿揉揉头上的角，又揉揉发麻的下巴，可怜兮兮看向被他折磨得一头大汗的男人。

“我来吧。”

男人揉揉他的脸颊，把他放平在床上，衣服扔到地上，然后熟练的分开两条长腿，舔上中间那个粉嫩的小穴。

Bucky浑身一颤，他最受不了Steve这样做了，感觉好羞耻，但是又很舒服。他闭着眼抓紧床单，在Steve的反复叮嘱下双腿尽量分开，好让男人里里外外把他舔湿舔软，方便一会儿进入。忍不住扭动的Bucky，小鹿尾戳到Steve的脸上，毛茸茸瘙痒的感觉把Steve的胯下撩拨得坚硬如铁，然而他还是耐心的舔了好一会儿，还去厨房取来油膏挑了一大块抹到湿嗒嗒的肉穴里。

香浓的油脂味道让Bucky看起来更像一道美味的菜肴。

Steve终于开始享用了。Bucky像煮红的虾子一样，全身泛着羞涩的粉色，在Steve的顶弄下抽抽搭搭的呻吟出声，没两下就被插射了。然而Steve实在太大了，Bucky被插出水也还是不太适应。男人看着他缩成一团被欺负惨的样子，帮他翻个身，让他两腿跪在床上，屁股抬高，换成方便进出的背入式。毛毛的鹿尾扫过小腹，Steve的神经立刻紧绷了，全身的感觉都集中到了下腹。他抓住小鹿的尾巴，操弄的越发用力，每次刺入时攥紧鹿尾，用力收拢手臂将浑圆的屁股带向他，两面冲劲撞在一起，从没被这么刺激过的小鹿带着哭腔失声尖叫，可怜兮兮的一边被操一边求饶。后来连求饶的话也说不出来，被插到失神，瞳孔都开始放大，男人才拔出肉棒射在他湿透的屁股上。

尾巴也都弄湿了。Bucky趴在Steve怀里哭着打个嗝，哽住了一下，刚刚他还以为自己要被刺穿了，又爽又怕，眼泪都不受控制了，抱紧Steve强壮的手臂不松手，寻找安慰。

不能一起躺在床上，男人倚墙抱着小鹿平复剧烈的喘息。小鹿的尾巴被他揪得发红，Steve又愧疚又心疼，大手在圆乎乎的屁股上轻轻揉抚。

变得强壮的男人，欲望也跟着更强烈了，没多久，Steve又硬了起来，Bucky红着脸把那个烫手的东西塞进自己的屁股里。现在轮不到他使劲了，Steve几下就把他操得直不起腰。

小床摇得吱吱作响，比Bucky的叫床声还响亮。幸好他们住的地方远离城镇，白天也没人能听到他们。

太阳越升越高，中午的时候小木屋里传来一声巨响。

床塌了。

 

\----------------------==----------------------

Bucky坐在草垛上，看着Steve伐木。男人以前的衣衫尺寸不够，被鼓胀的肌肉撑破了，强劲的手臂线条在太阳底下性感得让人流口水。

Bucky舔了下嘴唇，他的屁股还在发麻呢，不能胡思乱想。

Steve砍了两下，不仅大树倒了，手里的斧头也断了。不可思议的变得强壮后，Steve不止身材，力气、速度和反应力都远超普通人类。轻轻松松砍倒大树后，他像撕纸片一样，把大树一分为二，撕出床板，床柜，剩下的木料撕成了一堆木柴。

Bucky张开唇，赞叹的看着心爱的男人。

 

从此，两人守着森林过上了幸福的生活。

 

一天夜里，Bucky突然醒过来，对Steve说森林里的神在召唤他，他要回去一下。Steve不放心，要和他一起回去。两人走到暗无天日的森林深处后，一眨眼的功夫Bucky就从他眼前消失了，刚刚他们还是手牵手，现在他的手里空空荡荡。

Bucky不见了。

Steve在黑漆漆的森林里不知找了多久，不知不觉昏了过去。等他醒来的时候已经回到了小木屋家里，Bucky依然不见踪影。Steve不死心继续去森林找人，每次都是莫名其妙就睡着了，然后在家中醒来，中间的过程全无记忆。

如此重复了两个月，Steve确信了森林的古怪传说。

他决定外出寻找破解的办法。

他来到了人类的聚集地，在寻找的漫长时间里，他不知不觉救了很多人，认识了几个朋友。然后他带着寻找到的办法回到森林里。

他重新走进伸手不见五指的森林里，奇异的是，在一棵会发光的大树下面，Bucky正在那里等着他。

Bucky长大了一点，变成了青年的模样，头上的鹿角也更长了。

Steve一脸呆傻的看着他。

Bucky略微低下头，柔软的褐发垂下来，他轻声问：“Steve不记得我了吗？我是小鹿呀。”

 

*

森林外的木屋没有人住了，屋顶和墙壁上爬满绿藤，开出各种颜色的花。

这一带不太有人来，但是时常留下两对人类的脚印。几年后，在两对人类的脚印旁边，又多了两行小脚印。

城镇里的人类对于森林的了解依然只有传说。

最近流传的是，曾经拯救过人类然后杳无踪迹的勇士其实去了森林里，有人看到过他和他的妖精爱人在森林深处漫步，一只刚会跑的幼鹿蹦蹦跳跳的跟着他们。一会儿就消失不见了。

 

 

End


End file.
